Nazo Ikiken
Background Appearance Gallery Nazo ikiken.jpg flaunting his peak physical condition.jpg nazo appearance.jpg nazo iki.jpg nazo diving.jpg Void_form.jpg True_nazo.jpg Personality Natural Skills Ikiken Physiology And Shape-shifting Like other Ikiken clan members, Nazo is a shape-shifter. Thus he has the ability to rearrange the molecules of his body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that he chooses. This allows him him to imitate the appearance of anyone. His gaze has been described as hypnotic, as witnessed he does actually possess certain hypnotic abilities, the limits of which are unknown. His physiology allows him to extract oxygen from water; his physique to enables him to withstand the extreme water pressure changes that occur beneath the sea, blood circulation enabling them to withstand freezing temperatures, and specially developed vision which was more sensitive to the green portion of the spectrum enabling him to see in the murky depths. Nazo's eyes are capable of seeing with perfect clarity, even in the near-total darkness of the ocean floor. He is also able to hear and smell under the water as well as humans with honed senses do on land. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to detect subtle changes in scents around him enabling him to detect the approach of others and increasing his ability to operate in darkness. With his broad auditory range, he can perceive tones outside the range of the human ear as well as subtle sounds caused by vibrations on the ground. His hyper sensitive hands allow him to identify objects before touching them with impressions of his fingers. His bodily hair is capable of detecting changes in air pressure around him, if he concentrates. Nazo's Ikiken blood serve as the basis of his powers and his victories against several meta-human foes. He also has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. It is his physiology that almost always grants him the upper hand during hand-to-hand combat matches, it is his extremely dense flesh that grants him superior durability and above peak human level of strength. The tissues of Nazo's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings. While exact range of his strength remains unknown, he is stated to be over twice stronger than humans in peak physical condition. Also, Nazo's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. His endurance and resilience border on low-level superhuman degree. He was born with enhanced mental performance, allowing his mind to process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He has mastered various languages, weapon skills and customs with ease. Nazo's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of a normal human being without enhancement. Like most of his clan members, Nazo has a life span that is three times longer than a human from earth. When his father was 100 years old he appeared as if he were in his mid-30's. Which in all probability means, he should age at an decelerated age as well. Despite being an Ikiken, the blood-line has been described to be more of a "curse" than a "gift". This maybe either because of the fact that, Ikiken abilities are not God-like and has clear limits, or maybe because of the fact that an Ikiken has very clear limits. The Ikiken Clan members are born with senses that border almost on superhuman levels. While they are taught how to control it, their senses can be still disrupted by strong smells, sonic attacks, etc. Also, when enraged, the Ikiken trade their intelligence for greater strength and stamina, which in turn causes them to go "berserk" and destroy everything in their pathway, even their own clan members. The Ikiken Clan members only have a little training with genjutsu, as such, they the current generation is only capable of casting and countering basic genjutsu. Making them somewhat vulnerable against strong genjutsu based techniques. Void Form Abilities Chakra Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Summoning Technique Taijutsu Body Modification/Experimentation Nazo after becoming the leader of the clan became obsessed with power so much that he went on a journey to find the legendary Lazarus pool. Once after discovering the pool, he took samples and after coming back modified its contents. Turning it essentially into an alchemic serum, a diluted form of the "elixir of immortality". The effects of the serum were so fascinating that he administered the first dosage on one of his fellow minions whom he had stabbed through the heart, after being administered, the serum completely regenerated his eviscerated heart tissue and began fixing his broken ribs. After Nazo, a healthy male of his clan took large quantities of the serum, it initially caused his body to break down and even to bleed from his eyes and ears. But soon, within a few minutes his body was back to its normal self, however, the serum seemingly added several hundred pounds of muscle and bone. His skin became thrice harder than before and his already extraordinary longevity was further enhanced. But that was not all, the serum ultimately allowed him to enter the "Void Form". The serum also greatly enhanced Nazo's ability to heal. By the time he awoke after being thrashed by a group of mercs, the injuries on the right side of his face, the stab wound on his right thigh and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. Once he was shot in leg with an arrow and the injury was healed within a few minutes. He also healed from third degree burns covering his upper torso within two days. Ultimately, the full limits of his heightened healing abilities aren't known. However, it is believed that he is unable to fully regenerate severed limbs or missing organs should such injuries occur. His now accelerated metabolism also grants him tremendous immunity against drugs and alcohol. His body is particularly adapted to resist the natural rigors that moving at such extreme velocities would have on a normal human. An un-enhanced human body would experience extreme friction to the skin, muscles, bones and particularly the joints and would result in permanent injury. It can be assumed that he has attained immorality due to the effects of the serum. However, this made him incapable of feeling or empathizing with anyone or anything. Stats Quotes Trivia